


Not Just A Monster

by timaeusTestified



Series: More Than a Monster [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction in which the Striders are demons, Jake is a demon hunter, but Jake and Dirk not knowing who the other was, become friends and then fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a nice cute demonstuck fanfiction, yeah, it all went down from there. It started cute, then got very sad very fast.

Dirk is laying down on Jake's couch with his head in Jake's lap and smiling up at him contently.

     "Hey, Jake..." He says softly, Jake looks down at him and smiles his goofy bucktoothed smile. "Yeah?" he asks. "I love you." Dirk says sitting up a little bit so their noses are touching. "I love you too." Jake says smiling and blushing lightly. Jake moves his head forward the rest of the way between their lips and kisses Dirk sweetly. Dirk smiles when he pulls back. "I was hoping you would say that." Dirk's phone starts buzzing from the end table, ruining their lovesick moment. Dirk sighs and answers it. "Dirk, home, now." Dave says angrily on the other end. Dirk groans into the phone and hangs up. "I have to go..." Jake kisses his cheek gently. "Alright, love. Have a safe trip home." Dirk smiles. "i will, I'll text you later." Dirk leaves and walks home quickly, thinking 'What does he want now?' 

 "What did you set on fire this time?!" He calls out upon going inside. He recieved no answer. Dirk started looking from room to room for his twin, growing ore anxious when he can't find him anywhere. Dave leaps out of the hall closet and tackles Dirk to the ground, causing the other Strider to start panicking. Dave cackles from above him and gets up. "That's what you get for being home late!" He muses and goes to their shared room. Dirk growls from the floor and gets up, absolutely livid and in need of orange juice. 

 Dirk stayed on the couch for hours, too in pain to move much. He knew it would happen, he fell in love with a human, so he has to endure a few hours of pain. He decided it was worth it in the long run. Dave sits on the other side of the room teasing him, but they both know if it was causing any serious harm he would feel bad and try to help. Dirk growls at him and tries to sleep.

\---------------------------------------Two Months Later-------------------------------------------

 Dirk is nervously pacing in his boyfriends living room while jake gets drinks for them. 'Todays the day, I'm going to tell him I'm demon.' He thinks to himself, trying to prepare a way to soften the blow. Jake comes back hapily and sets their drinks on the nearby table. "So, what is it you needed to tell me?" He asks cheerily, taking a seat and pulling Dirk to sit beside him. Dirk keeps his head down and glances up at jake every couple of seconds nervously. He takes a deep breath. "Jake, I know you're a demon hunter, I've known for a long time." Jake looks surprised and confused at the same time, noding slowly. "Oh, I thought I'd kept that under wraps..." He laughs softly. "It's dangerous work, wrangling and killing those horrid monsters." He says jontily. Dirk flinches at his words. "Jake... Jake, I'm a demon..." Jake's expression grows dark and he stands up. "Oh. oh, dear... Well then.." Dirk looks up at him but is frozen in place, unable to dodge the fist that connects with his face, knocking him off the couch and onto the floor. Jake pins him down and pulls a silver knife out of his back pocket. "I should have known." Jake spits out. Dirk looks up at him with wide, scared eyes. Jake makes a long cut from the top of his cheekbone to his chin. Dirk hisses and screams in pain, he squirms under Jake only making the hunter laugh at his attempts to escape the pain."Was I really that stupid that stupid to have fallen for a monster?" Jake hisses as he makes another deep cut across Dirk's chest up to his clavical. "I bet that was just a part of your demonic tricks, wasn't it?!" He sneers and grabs something from a nearby drawer. He slides it on like a glove and Dirk swallows hard, trying to catch his breath between sobs, blood starting to pool at his sides. Jake grins sadisticly. "These" He holds up his hand with the metal clad knuckles. "Are brass knuckles, but instead of brass, They're made with silver, so each strike will be burned into your pretty little face." He then procedes to punch blindly at Dirk's face and head. Dirk is nearly blinded by pain and feels like he's going to pass out, he gasps for breath in between sobs. Jake eventually stops his onslaught. "I should kill you, but I think I'll get what information I can out of you." He chuckles darkly and puts away his weapons and wipes the blood off of his hands. Dirk looks up at him, the edges of his vision going black. "I-I don't care what you do to me... I still l-love you..." Dirk takes a deep shakey breath before passing out. Jakes face softens and his chest starts hurting having been listening to what Dirk had said. His eyes widen and he starts to panic. "Fuck, fuck, what have I dont?! I didn't even listen to all he had to say before I-" He stops blathering and looks over at Dirk on the floor in the puddle of blood, face burned and blood gushing out of the wound on his chest. Jake kneels beside him and picks his head up into his lap and hugs his shoulders. "Please wake up, I'm sorry... I should have listened to you, I love you, Dirk, Dirk, please wake up..." He starts to cry softly. Jake hears Dirk's phone going off in his pocket and fumbles around for it before answering it. "Hey, how'd it go? I was starting to think he freaked out and killed you." Dave says jokingly on the other end of the phone. "Dave! Dave I'm sorry! I-I don't know what i was thinking, I just- you need to get over here fast...!" Jake yells franticly into the phone before hanging up. Dave bursts through the door minutes later and rushes over to Jake whose holding his unconcious brother. Dave sees red and wants to kill Jake but has to take care of Dirk first. "Get. The fuck. Away!!" He yells and pushes Jake aside, holding Dirk in his lap and healing him what he can. Dirk blinks to conciousness and looks up at Dave with a sad smile. "I tried...He hates me, Davie..." Dirk says softly. Dave shakes his head sadly. "Shh.. Go back to sleep, okay? I'm trying to heal you up as much as I can, everything's going to be okay, I'm here..." Dirk nods slowly and closeshis eyes again, drifting back out of conciousness. Dave picks him up carefully and glares at Jake. "You fucking- You did this, you damn sure are going to help me get him home, you fucking prick. And on the way I'm going to explain everything he was trying to!" Dave growls out harshly. Jake just nods and helps get Dirk into Daves car and sits in the passenger seat. Dave gets in and startsthe drive back to his house. "Listen up, I sent him out to get some juice, he ran into you, blahblahblah you two started being all lovey dovey and dating. He knew within a couple of days you were a hunter, he still risked his life going out all the time just to see you, then he fell in love with you. When demons fall in love with humans, it hurts. It hurts a lot. He couldn't move for hours because it hurt too badly. He didn't like lying to you, so even though I told him it was a bad idea, he wanted to tell you about being a demon. Because he trusted you. And look at that, I was right. He shouldn't have!" Dave pulls up his house and gets Dirk inside and tucked into his bed. Jake follows silently, feeling increduibly guilty and sad, but ostly angry at himself for what he'd done. Dave huffs angrily and gets himself apple juice out of the fridge and tries to calm down. Jake stands in the kitchen doorway, unsure of what to do with himself. "It's his life, not mine. You can stay if you wat to until he wakes up and let him decide. If you don't want to, then leave." Dave says icely glaring at Jake. "I-I want to stay..." Jake says softly and looking down. 

 Dirk wakes up a few hours later, he groans and tries to sit up, but quickly decides that's a bad idea. He lays in bed and recaps the events of earlier and why he's there and in so much pain. He hears the soft creak of the door opening and looks over to see Jake standing in the doorway. He starts trembling and his eyes widen. Dirk curses himself for looking so scared but damn it he is. Jake sits on the endge of the bed and touched his face gently. Dirk winces at the touch but doesn't move away completely. "F-feeling better, love?" Jake asks softly. Dirk studies his face and actions and is confused. 'Is he crying, why is he crying?' Dirk nods slightly. "Why are you crying..?" He asks, voice slightly hoarse. Jake quickly wipes away his tears. "Oh, I suppose I am... I-I... I'm so sorry, Dirk...I freaked out, and I panicked, I didn't know what to do I ju-" "It's fine." Dirk cuts him off and tries to keep any emotions pushed down away from the surface. "Do- do you want me to leave...?" Dirk shakes his head 'no' and leans his cheek slightly into Jake's hand. Jake nods and almost starts crying again. "I'll stay as long as you want me to, love..."


End file.
